memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
The Dogs of War (episode)
| date = 2375 | stardate = 52861.3 | episode = 7x24| production = 574| airdate = | teleplay = and Ronald D. Moore| story = | director = Avery Brooks }} Summary The Dominion crushes Damar's resistance and fall back to Cardassian space to regroup and replenish their forces. Meanwhile, Grand Nagus Zek contacts Quark to tell him he is coming to Deep Space 9 to name him his successor and Bashir and Ezri begin a relationship. References Characters :Julian Bashir • Broca • Broik • Brunt • Corat Damar • Ezri Dax • Female Changeling • Elim Garak • Ishka • Kira Nerys • Leeta • Lonar • Maihar'du • Martok, son of Urthog • Mila • Morn • M'Pella • Nog • Miles O'Brien • Odo • Pran • Quark • Revok • Rom • William Ross • Seskal • Benjamin Sisko • Velal • Weyoun 8 • Worf, son of Mogh • Kasidy Yates • Zek Goris • Patrick Henry • Seltan • Rebecca Jae Sisko • Enabran Tain Locations :Alpha Quadrant • Cardassia • Cardassia City • Deep Space 9 • Infirmary • operations center • Promenade • Quark's • Replimat • Wardroom Atbar Prime • Bajor • Brazil • Ferenginar • Kelvas Prime • Nagal Residence • Quinor VII • Regulak IV • Risa • • Tower of Commerce Starships and vehicles :Breen warship • ( ) • Jem'Hadar fighter • Jem'Hadar battleship Races and cultures :Bajoran • Breen • Cardassian • Changeling • Ferengi • Human • Hupyrian • Jem'Hadar • Klingon • Lurian • Romulan • Trill • Vorta Prophet States and organizations :Bajoran Militia • Breen Confederacy • Cardassian Guard • Cardassian Union • Dominion • Ferengi Alliance • Founders • Klingon Empire • Romulan Star Empire • Starfleet • United Federation of Planets Economic Congress of Advisors • Federation Council • Obsidian Order • Section 31 • Starfleet Operations Other references :admiral • asteroid • Battle of Cardassia • Blessed Exchequer • captain • Chief of Starfleet Operations • command code • commander • dabo • dabo girl • dedication plaque • defense perimeter • disruptor • Divine Treasury • Dominion War • energy dampening weapon • Ferengi Rules of Acquisition • First • genocide • Grand Nagus • Grand Nagus' staff • Great Material Continuum • gul • latinum • legate • liquidator • LCARS • moogie • morphogenic virus • orbital traffic control • PADD • shield generator • thot • transporter • tricorder • turbolift • viewscreen • virtual display device • waste extraction Appendices Related media * The prologue of the Prophecy and Change short story "Face Value" features Kira, Garak and Damar's arrival at Cardassia in this episode. The main story begins a week later. Background Notable cast and crew * Directed by Avery Brooks *Avery Brooks as Benjamin Sisko *Rene Auberjonois as Constable Odo *Michael Dorn as Worf *Armin Shimerman as Quark *Alexander Siddig as Julian Bashir *Nana Visitor as Kira Nerys *Andrew J. Robinson as Garak *Jeffrey Combs as Weyoun and Brunt *Max Grodénchik as Rom *Barry Jenner as William Ross *J.G. Hertzler as Martok *Chase Masterson as Leeta *Aron Eisenberg as Nog *Salome Jens as Female Changeling *Vaughn Armstrong as Seskal *Paul S. Eckstein as Jem'Hadar guard *Majel Barrett as the Federation computer Connections Timeline | nextpocket = War Stories, Book 1 }} External links * * category:dS9 episodes category:dS9 season 7